


BBB Round Robin Fic - October 2020

by EachPeachPearPlum, Fighting_for_Creativity, LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire), LLightz (LiquidLightz), Menatiera, rebelmeg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Literal Sleeping Together, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LLightz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: The October Round Robin Fic written by participants of the Bucky Barnes Bingo!  Based on the prompts:waking up married,"What, like it's hard?",tattoos,guitar, andmagic.Bucky wakes up with a ring on his finger.  And he's not the only one...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Peach’s BBB 2020 works





	BBB Round Robin Fic - October 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following BBB squares...
> 
> Title: BBB Round Robin Fic - October 2020  
> Collaborators: eachpeachpearplum, Menatiera, Rise Up Ting Ting Like Glitter, rebelmeg, LadyDarkPhoenix, LiquidLightz,  
> Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Squares Filled: Eachpeachpearplum, Y3 - waking up married  
> Menatiera, B3 - Team dynamics  
> Ting, Y1 - waking up married  
> rebelmeg, C1 - tattoos  
> LadyDarkPhoenix, Y1 - ballet  
> LLightz, U2 - Prisoners / Captives Together  
> Fighting_for_Creativity, K2 - “Are you even trying?”  
> Ship: Avengers/Everyone  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: accidental marriage, magic, tattoos, implied polyamory  
> Summary: Bucky wakes up with a ring on his finger. And he's not the only one...  
> Word Count: 1979

**Eachpeachpearplum**

Bucky wakes up later than usual, with one hell of a headache (fuck that weird alien brew Thor brings when he comes to earth, and fuck the god’s friends for turning everything into a drinking game) and an arm around his waist. It’s a man’s arm, so not Natalia or Pepper, and white, so not Sam or Rhodes either. It’s not Steve, Bucky’s slept with him often enough to be sure of that, and there’s no scars, so he knows it’s not Clint either. In the months he’s lived in the compound, Bucky’s never known Bruce to share a bed with anyone, so it’s not him, and if it was Tony he’d be able to feel the arc reactor against his back.

So, Thor, Bucky concludes, and is about to roll over to confirm his guess when he happens to notice something else about the arm. Or, well, the hand. Specifically, the ring finger.  
When the hell did Thor get married?

 _Oh_ , Bucky thinks, looking at his own hand. _Oh, no._

Because he likes Thor, sure, just as much as he likes all the other lunatics and weirdos he shares his life and his (or someone else’s, none of them are that fussy) bed with, but he doesn’t actually want to marry him. Call him old fashioned, but marriage includes that whole _forsaking all others_ thing, and Thor might have literal god-levels of stamina but Bucky’s very much _not_ in favour of sleeping with only one person for the rest of his life.

“Shit,” he hears Clint say, from somewhere on the other side of Thor. “How much did we drink last night?”

“Hangover?” Natalia answers from the doorway, cup of coffee in her hand. Her left hand. 

Where, weirdly, she’s also wearing a ring.

_What the hell happened last night?_

**Menatiera**

“Coffee,” Clint pleads instead of answering, and Bucky grunts in agreement. He might be a supersoldier on knockoff supersteroids, but he’s also hungover. He kind of feels bad for Clint, because Clint’s headache won’t pass naturally in about an hour.

“How are you this collected already?” he mutters, not quiet enough, as Natasha picks it up.

“What, like it’s hard?” she answers with the classic quote - so classic that even Bucky gets the reference - and sips her coffee, not moving to serve any of the boys. She made it very clear in the beginning - she’s not a housewife and not here to serve them, except maybe for the decapitated heads of their enemies.

So how come Natasha has a ring, too?

Bucky carefully turns around.

Clint is on Thor’s other side, tangled in not one, but three sets of limbs. It takes a while for Bucky until he realizes that he’s at the edge of a cuddle pile that contains not only Thor and Clint, but Steve, Sam and Pepper, too. And behind them, with only a bit of gap in between where supposedly Nat climbed out, there are Rhodes, Tony and at the other end of the pile, Loki.

Bucky jolts into a sitting position when he realizes what’s off.

It’s not only him and Thor and Natasha.

Everyone has their own ring.

Even Tony, who would rather die than commit to marriage, and Loki, who actually likes to spend time with the Avengers but only when he can loudly claim that he doesn’t like them.

Bucky has a bad feeling, and since they’re the Avengers, the first thing he does after the proper analysis is trying to take the ring off his finger.

Only to realize that he can’t move it at all.

“It’s magic, I think,” Natasha sighs.

**Rise Up Ting Ting Like Glitter**

Magic usually means Tony’s pissed someone off, or Loki’s playing games. With Loki asleep, one of those is looking more likely than the other. Clint hasn’t looked away from Natasha’s coffee and Natasha hasn’t moved from the door—she’s probably enjoying this and Clint won’t be useful until someone takes pity on him—Bucky’s going to have to be the one to do something about this. 

He sighs. Some days being an Avenger isn’t worth it. With as little tensing and shuffling as he can manage, he slinks out of the bed. “I’m keeping the bed in the divorce,” he says to Natasha and gets within an inch of snatching her coffee. She shifts out of his way and downs the rest of it.

The maneuver barely pings off Bucky’s awareness as the frozen mint smell of magic assaults his nose and jagged lines of cold crawl over the back of his hand. The smell of magic is usually faint, a hint, oblique enough that Loki and Strange have both told him he’s imagining things, this hits like a freight truck, like he’s standing in the middle of it. It should be terrifying, but the word that’s scrawled it’s way across the back of his hand is worse.

MINE. 

It’s bold across the pale flesh of his good hand. The lines are clean and precise, but something about it feels ragged, deep, permanent. He runs a metal finger over it, pressing hard, nothing smudges, the skin moves like it always has.

A prickling zing runs down his spine. “What the fuck?”

**rebelmeg**

Nat notices immediately, because of course she does. She’s at his side in an instant, grabbing his hand and studying it carefully. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!”

She opens her mouth, clearly about to make some kind of reply that Bucky would probably want to roll his eyes at, but then she goes very, very still.

And a perfectly identical mark appears on the back of her hand. _MINE._

Clint drags the both of them out of their shocked silence with a whine, and his arm comes up and flails around a bit. “Coffee,” he mumbles, narrowly missing Steve’s nose with his elbow.

“Clint, I’ll brew you an entire coffeepot and even let you drink straight out of it if you come over here.” Bucky offers, hoping to entice the human disaster over.

With a great deal of whimpering, groaning, and accidentally jabbing Thor in the groin with his knee, Clint manages to stumble off the bed. Mumbling unintelligibly, he drapes himself over Natasha’s shoulders. “Big coffee?”

Bucky snorts, even as he watches the same letters bloom over the back of Clint’s hand as he and Natasha already have. “Yeah. Big coffee. Nat, any ideas?”

“Not any good ones.”

“Should I go poke Loki, or will you?”

“I’ll take Loki, you take Thor.”

Clint, despite his headache, sniggers and doesn’t open his eyes. “Sounds naughty.”

Rolling her eyes, Natasha props Clint up against the wall. “Stay there for a minute.” 

Clint remains standing for all of four seconds before sliding down the wall and crumpling on the floor, holding his head between his hands.

Bucky will go haul him up later, though. Right now, he’s got a demigod to awaken and interrogate.

“Thor. Hey.” He pokes the guy in the ribs, knowing he’s ticklish there. Thor doesn’t even twitch.

**Ladydarkphoenix**

"Thor, wake up, it's an emergency." Bucky tries again, poking the god incessantly until finally he stirs.

"Wha…" Thor half grumbles as he blinks awake with a yawn.

Bucky thrusts his marked hand in front of his face, "There's this tattoo looking thing that just showed up on Natasha and my hands and there's also rings on everyone's fingers we can't take off. You know anything about this?" He vaguely hears Natasha threatening to use Loki's body to practice her ballet on if he doesn’t wake up and start answering questions.

Thor focuses more on the hand in his face frowning. “I have no knowledge of how this came to pass but I will assist in finding out.”

There is a yelp and more grumbling from the others in the remaining as Natasha makes good on her threat to start dancing on Loki. It is slight chaos as everyone who hasn’t already realized the situation slowly joins the rest in confusion.

“How drunk were we? I don’t remember anything and who belongs to who because I’m not sure we’re legal if this is all of us,” Tony comments after escaping the bodily harm being inflicted near him.

**LLightz**

“Ok, let’s narrow this down, who isn’t here?” Nat looks around, her brow furrowing as she notices how uncannily still Loki seems to be and how his breathing is looking very measured.

Bucky tries to get his brain back in gear while looking around for the one who’s usually not far from him… “Steve!” Ok, no, he’s there, that’s good, as long as they’re in this together. He walks over and nudges him with his foot to get up, but Steve merely grunts and rolls over. Whatever magic this is must be strong!

A strangled yelp almost makes him jump, and he turns to witness Loki getting drenched awake by the 2 litre bottle of water that Nat’s just poured over him.

“Nat, is that really necessary…” Thor starts, but is cut off by her cold voice addressing the trickster in the room… 

“Explain, Loki, right now.” She kicks him for good measure and Clint winces in sympathy.

“Jarvis says he can’t open the door”, Tony chimes in, and all eyes turn to Loki. 

“What?” Loki sounds indignant, and attempts to smooth his limp wet locks.

“Oh no,” Thor’s voice croaks, “my hand doesn’t have that mark!” 

Loki scans around looking at everyone’s hands in turn, “Oh shit…” 

“Loki,” Nat presses, “did you claim everyone but the one you wanted to marry?” She raises her hand and wiggles her wedding band at him.

Bucky cracks up with delighted laughter and relaxes, sliding down to sit between Steve and Sam, snagging some more cuddles while Clint melodramatically plays a guitar.

“I may or may not have let my magic drift while dreaming…” Loki starts.

Thor looks overjoyed, as if they weren’t all trapped and branded and illegally married to each other. “Brother!!! Finally, you admit that you do like my friends!” 

**Fighting_for_Creativity**

Before Loki can dignify that with an answer, they hear a soft knock on the door. Everyone freezes before they relax again, “Hey guys. Something weird happened and I wondered if you’re ok?”

All eyes turn to Loki, but it’s Tony who answers Bruce. “Hey, Bruciebear, say… the weird thing didn’t happen to be a ring and a tattoo?”

“So you too?” Despite the voice being muffled by the door, Bucky can hear the serenity in it. Suspiciously he says, “You seem awfully calm.”

When Bruce replies with, “What, like it’s hard?” 

Natasha actually grins broadly. Bucky glares at her for it. And, because Bruce is Bruce, calm but secretly a jerk, the scientist adds, “Are you even trying to stay calm?”

“Haha. Funny, Doc.”

“Enough of this babble,” Thor intervenes turning towards Loki. “Brother, there must be a way for thee to release the spell so that each can come forth and marry thee and us of their own accord.”

Every head snaps towards Thor. Bucky can see the longing at those words in the eyes of his teammates, his family. Bemusedly, Bucky realizes that Thor isn’t that far off. He may not be wedding material, but who is he to say the others aren’t? 

Apparently Loki realizes that too, looks around for one long moment, before sighing in the softest way and closing his eyes. A moment later, Bucky feels the heat on his hand and smells the minty air again. The words are gone. Yet, Bucky finds himself unable to pull off the golden band. Not because he is physically unable to. Rather because… 

One last look around the room, at his friends and lovers and family, now joined by Bruce, and he knows why. If Bucky has to be married, there isn’t a bunch of people he’d be more happy to be married to.


End file.
